Cicatrices
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Momo regresa de un viaje de dos semanas para volver con Izuku, pero cuando lo encuentra con nuevas cicatrices en su cuerpo no puede evitar preocuparse. A veces el trabajo de un héroe es muy duro resultando en daños tanto físicos como psicológicos, además de la preocupación de sus seres queridos, pero aun así estando ambos juntos no hay herida que no se pueda cicatrizar con amor.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA, es uno de los que tuve preparado hace meses y ahora me digno a subirlo. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Cicatrices**_

 _Por fin luego de casi dos semanas vuelvo a casa. No puedo esperar más tiempo para llegar junto a él para por fin sentir su calor luego de dos largas semanas de establecer relaciones con otras compañías de héroes._

 _No puedo decir que me disgusto el viaje o la estadía, más bien diría que no tengo ninguna queja en cuanto a ese aspecto, el verdadero suplicio fue aguantar 14 condenados días sin poder verle a la cara y desearnos las buenas noches así como también darnos los buenos días con un beso._

 _Pero esa espera termina hoy, hace unas horas por fin bajé del avión sin mencionarle que aterricé 5 horas antes de lo planeado, seguramente se sorprenderá cuando me vea en casa._

 _Llevó un pantalón azul, una blusa blanca, un chaleco gris, una bufanda negra y unas botas cafés hasta las pantorrillas._

 _Tomó rápidamente un taxi que me llevé a nuestra casa y durante el camino ojeo nuestro último chat de ayer en la noche._

 _ **Izuku:**_ _De verdad me haces falta._

 _ **Momo:**_ _Pues tú me haces aún más falta._

 _ **Izuku:**_ _Lo digo en serio, de verdad moriré si no te llegó a abrazar mañana._

 _ **Momo:**_ _Yo moriré si mañana no llego a verte, una foto solo me hace extrañar más el verte en persona._

 _ **Izuku:**_ _Yo por mi parte para poder dormir pongo una nota de audio tuya, tu voz me tranquiliza._

 _ **Momo:**_ _Hablando de eso, debo dormir ahora para mañana tomar el avión temprano._

 _ **Izuku:**_ _Descansa, contaré los segundos._

 _ **Momo:**_ _Y yo los metros que faltan para estar junto a ti._

 _No puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco con una sonrisa boba en mi cara. Sé que somos algo cursis, ¿pero qué pareja no lo es luego de no verse por dos semanas?._

 _Tuve que irme para comenzar a establecer relaciones con otras compañías que se unan a la compañía que fundaremos Izuku y yo. Son negocios y a mí se me dan perfectamente bien, más que nada porque es la especialidad de mis padres que me la inculcaron desde niña._

 _Izuku por su parte no se podía ir con tanta sencillez como yo, él por ser el símbolo de la paz decidió quedarse para proteger a las personas que estuvieran en peligro, aunque me hubiera gustado que me acompañara aun así me alegro de que se tome su papel como héroe numero uno tan en serio._

 _Dejo de divagar entre mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta de que por fin ya llegué a mi destino, el gran edificio residencial donde Izuku y yo nos alejamos en el último piso, aunque este en realidad ocupe dos._

 _Llevamos viviendo allí desde que nos graduamos de Yuuei hace un año, más que nada por petición de mis padres que estaban tan encantados con Izuku que deseaban que pasáramos la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, algo vergonzoso para mí en ese entonces pero aun así les agradezco infinitamente por esa decisión, de otra manera no hubiera vivido los momentos más felices de mi vida con él._

 _Le pago al taxista y me adentró en el edificio para tomar el ascensor a la ultima planta._

 _Más que nerviosa estoy ansiosa por verle, sinceramente antes de enamorarme de Izuku pensaba que el amor solo servía para embobar a las personas y hacerlas más dependientes de su pareja, pero estaba tan equivocada._

 _Soy mucho más feliz actualmente y tanto Izuku como yo logramos nuestras metas apoyándonos mutuamente como el equipo que somos. Confiamos en el otro y nos ayudamos siempre que el otro tiene problemas con algo._

 _Es una suerte que Izuku fuera el giró de 180 grados que cambió esa mentalidad mía, aunque también debo decir que él era tan primerizo como yo en el amor, pero eso solo hizo que el que aprendiéramos juntos se hiciera más emocionante y divertido._

 _Por fin las puertas del ascensor se abren y camino algo apresurada hacia la puerta para introducir mis llaves con prisa para poder ver de nuevo esos rizos verdes que me fascina acariciar._

 _Abro y me lleno de felicidad al adentrarme en mi casa. Observo en distintas direcciones para ver la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar y los ventanales que dan una hermosa vista del paisaje de la ciudad, todo está tal cual como lo recuerdo e Izuku como siempre lo mantiene aseado, a pesar de que tenemos una ama de llaves en el piso inferior que ayuda en ese aspecto._

 _Comienzo a caminar hacia las escaleras ubicadas en la sala que llevan al segundo piso, donde esta nuestro dormitorio, dos cuartos, dos baños y un estudio. En verdad que el espacio era un tanto excesivo considerando que ambos compartimos una habitación, pero de cualquier manera le digo que está bien quedarnos aquí._

 _No se lo he dicho, pero considero que este es un lugar adecuado para tener a los dos hijos que queremos tener. Un niño por parte mía mientras que Izuku desea tener una niña, irónico considerando que en la mayoría de casos es al revés, pero me parece muy lindo que quiera a una niña, pienso que será el mejor padre._

 _De cualquier manera llego al segundo piso y camino hasta llegar a la puerta de nuestro dormitorio. Puede que este dormido, pues son las cuatro de la mañana y él usualmente se despierta a las cinco para hacer su rutina de ejercicios._

 _Abro con cuidado la puerta y me encuentro con mi novio acostado en nuestra cama, pero me asusto al ver notables cicatrices en su brazo izquierdo muy similares a las que ya tenía en su brazo derecho._

 _Me acerco con cuidado a él con preocupación por esas nuevas heridas que se debió haber hecho en mi ausencia en alguna pelea contra villanos._

 _Un nudo se forma en mi estómago al acercarme a su lado para ver como básicamente tiene las cicatrices frescas, básicamente que fue recientemente que fue herido y yo no me entere._

 **-Ngh, ¿Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Izuku despertándose poco a poco somnoliento y algo desorientado para ver a su novia verle con preocupación impregnada en su cara.

 **-I-Izuku-kun-** , dice Momo con voz quebrada y con sus ojos humedeciéndose ante la horrible sensación que invade su cuerpo al verle con nuevas cicatrices.

 **-¡Momo-chan!-** , exclamó Izuku ahora más despierto y sorprendido para en un segundo desaparecer de la habitación al utilizar One For All y dejando unas brisas en el cuarto y a una preocupada Momo.

 _Segundos después me dirijo a la cocina para preparar café para ambos, pues él tendría que contarme a detalle lo que le sucedió, sencillamente no puedo expresarle todo el amor que tuve que contener por culpa de la preocupación que me causan esas nuevas cicatrices, debo saberlo._

 _Preparo el café en dos tazas y me siento en la mesa del comedor luego de quitarme el saco y la bufanda para ponerlos sobre el sofá. Me quedo sentada bebiendo un poco de mi taza verde mientras tengo la mirada seria puesta en las escaleras por donde debería bajar Izuku._

 _Y así como si lo hubiera invocado ahora está bajando por las escaleras._

 _Lleva puesto unos shorts negros y un suéter de tortuga que le regalé en su cumpleaños, como si quisiera ocultar sus nuevas cicatrices de mí cuando ya las vi y estoy segura de que no fueron una alucinación._

 **-M-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto antes Momo-chan, m-me hubieras dicho que aterrizaste antes-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa sentándose en el asiento del frente para tomar con algo de duda su taza negra de café.

 **-Quisiera que fueras directamente al punto donde te hiciste esas cicatrices, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Momo con una mirada seria para después beber otra trago de su café y enfocar su atención en su novio.

 **-P-Pues sucedió hace una semana, estaba patrullando en Hosu junto con Lida-kun y allí se llevó a cabo un ataque de un gremio de villanos de los barrios bajos-** , comenzaba a explicar el peliverde con algo de pesar recordando ese día en retrospectiva.

* * *

 _Lida-kun y yo estábamos conversando sobre la expectación que había sobre el festival deportivo de Yuuei de este año, pues se decía que habían jóvenes con Quirks muy llamativos y yo por supuesto quería documentarlos cuando estuviera allí para entregar las medallas._

 _Pero en medio de un centro comercial atacaron un aproximado de 50 villanos de un gremio de villanos de los barrios bajos. Lida-kun y yo nos dirigimos rápidamente al rescate junto con otros héroes de la zona, como Hawks y Mount Lady que estaban cerca de la zona._

 _Los villanos tomaron como rehenes a los civiles que estaban en el centro comercial, siendo un total de 445 si no mal recuerdo. Los héroes y yo nos reunimos a una cuadra de distancia para planificar un plan rápidamente, donde tomé el mando._

 _Lida-kun y Hawks se infiltrarían por un pasadizo que daba con una bodega de una de las tiendas, ellos se encargarían de salvar a los rehenes de los villanos mientras que yo entró haciendo de distracción. Y si algún villano buscaba escapar entonces Mount Lady se encargaría de interceptarle._

 _Al principio todo salió bien, los villanos no fueron un problema para mí y One For All al 5%. Hawks y Lida lograron sacar a la mayoría de civiles y Mount Lady logró capturar a los villanos que trataban de escapar. Todo parecía estar perfecto hasta que el último villano y líder se hizo ver ante mí._

 _Era delgado con ropas blancas tildadas de sangre, podrían estar manchadas desde antes del ataque pues ningún civil estaba lastimado. Me fue a atacar y yo correspondí y sorprendentemente aguanto bien mis golpes, de esa forma incremente el porcentaje para ir a atacarle con el 10% pero de nuevo volvió a aguantarlo bien._

 _De esa manera el combate fue aumentando la intensidad hasta que el choque de nuestros puños hacia que el suelo retumbase y que la estructura del centro comercial peligrara con derrumbarse. Todavía yo no podía pelear seriamente a causa de que aun había civiles en el lugar además de ser una zona donde podría destruir varias cuadras con un golpe al 15%._

 _Al final recibí el mensaje de que todos los civiles habían sido sacados, por lo cual me empeñé en tratar de llevar al villano a una zona más desolada, pero por desgracia él respondía con la misma cantidad de poder que yo empleaba, en resumen estuve en un punto muerto._

 _Peleamos y poco a poco fue aumentando mi porcentaje hasta llegar al 85% donde nuestros puños impactaban y partes del lugar se caían a escombros a nuestro alrededor. No me contenía mucho pues no había civiles, o eso pensé hasta que oí el llanto de una pequeña niña dentro de un local._

 _Fui a toda la velocidad posible en su búsqueda y la encontré con su pie atorado debajo de un escombro pequeño. La saqué y la cargue en mi brazo derecho planeando sacarla para luego volver a la pelea, pero el villano me impedía el paso y los refuerzos estaban ocupados desalojando toda la zona pues el combate estaba comenzando a causar daños en un radio mayor._

 _Entonces me vi obligado a proteger a la niña y vencer al villano solo con mi brazo izquierdo. No me retuve más y active mi 100% para pelear, pero lo que me sorprendió es que él me seguía el ritmo como si nuestro poder estuviera parejo, allí fue cuando me revelo que su Quirk era el de nivelar._

 _Básicamente que él podía luchar al mismo nivel contra quien sea sin importar que tan fuerte sea, por lo cual me vi en verdaderos problemas si tenía que luchar contra un Quirk así en la situación en la que me encontraba, con la desventaja de tener que proteger a la pequeña de nombre Stephany._

 _La siguiente hora tuve que aguantar los potentes golpes de él con mi brazo izquierdo buscando que Stephany no recibiera ningún daño por el impacto. Tuve que aguantar todo el tiempo posible hasta que Hawks o Lida-kun con su velocidad pudieran rescatar a la pequeña._

 _Pero el villano me terminó acorralando y yo estaba exhausto y con varias heridas de las cuales salía mucha sangre, parte de mi traje de héroe se encontraba destruido, mi brazo izquierdo casi pulverizado y apenas podía mantener el 100% luego de forzarlo por más de una hora._

 _No tuve otra alternativa que llevar mi cuerpo a su límite y le dirigí un puñetazo de One For All al 1.000.000%, pero él respondió con la misma cantidad de poder y nuestro puños al impactar destruyeron todo el centro comercial mientras que ráfagas de viento salían disparadas detrás de nosotros y ambos seguíamos forcejeando por ver quien tomaba el control._

 _Di todo de mí y mucho más para llevarme aún más alto de ese nivel y de milagro logré predominar y darle de una vez por todas un golpe en la cabeza que lo expulsó a varios kilómetros de distancia hasta que lo encontraron inconsciente en los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un almacén abandonado debido al choque._

 _Después de eso grité con fuerza al salir victorioso y luego caí rendido al suelo con Stephany sobre mi diciéndome gracias o algo parecido, no lo recuerdo bien pues perdí la consciencia a los minutos cuando Lida-kun vino y pude asegurarme de que ella estuviera a salvo._

* * *

 **-Luego de eso desperté en el hospital con el brazo completamente enyesado y con los huesos destruidos, me sometieron a varias operaciones y con varios Quirks curativos lograron reponerlo a su 100% a excepción de las cicatrices que no se podrán quitar-** , terminó de relatar el peliverde con una sonrisa triste mirando la mesa para luego beber lo poco que quedaba de café en su taza.

Momo por su parte tenía las manos cubriendo su boca mientras sollozaba un poco ante el relato de Izuku y trataba de no romper en llanto.

 _¿¡Q-Qué clase de novia soy!?, ¡me voy durante dos semanas y le sucede eso a él y para colmo no estuve allí para acompañarle y apoyarle!, ¿p-por qué tiene que ser él quien se sacrifique hasta tal punto?._

 **-Por favor no llores Momo-chan, ya todo paso y estoy bien, todos salieron a salvo-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa buscando consolar a su novia, pero esta niega con la cabeza tratando de no resquebrajarse todavía, pues el único que no había salido a salvo fue él.

 _Él nunca es él quien es salvado, siempre es quien da su cuerpo y arriesga su vida para proteger a las personas inocentes. Lo amo en parte por esa forma de ser, pero él llega a un punto del heroísmo que resulta muy preocupante por ser el que se sacrifica por otros como símbolo de la paz que es._

 **-¿C-Cuando saliste del hospital?-** , preguntaba Momo con voz quebrada y sollozando un poco, haciendo que Izuku agache la cabeza con algo de impotencia.

 **-Ayer en la noche después de nuestra conversación por mensaje-** , respondió el peliverde con pesar y acto siguiente Momo se lanzó sobre él sin importarle que ambos cayeran en el suelo.

Momo aterrizó abrazada al torso de él llorando mientras que Izuku apretaba los dientes enojado consigo mismo por ser él la razón por la cual su hermosa Momo estuviera llorando, así que sin poder hacer mucho le abrazó con calidez y mucho amor para consolarle.

De esa manera se quedaron varios minutos en los cuales el llanto de la pelinegra iban mermando, pero Izuku aun la seguía abrazando y le acariciaba su espalda con cariño.

 **-¿P-Por qué no me dijiste?-** , preguntó Momo sin despegar su cabeza del torso de su amado que seguía acostado en el suelo.

 **-Porque sabía que volverías aquí para estar a mi lado, y no puedo dejar que abandones lo que haces solo por mis heridas-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba el techo del comedor.

 **-¡Eres un tonto!, ¡es obvio que vendría a por ti así como tu seguramente harías lo mismo por mí!-** , exclamaba Momo con enojo y aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir mientras que Izuku mantenía el silencio, pues era obvio que él recorrería todo el globo si se enteraba de que su amada Momo estaba lastimada.

 **-T-Tienes que contarme todo lo que te pasa, p-pudiste estar…-** , en eso la chica traga saliva sin poder articular la siguiente palabra ante el dolor que le hacía pensar en esa posibilidad. **-Yo no quiero perderte, q-quiero estar a tu lado por siempre, tanto en las buenas c-como en las malas, por eso debes de avisarme de estas cosas-** , decía Momo aferrándose más a Izuku que la abrazaba con más protección mientras liberaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

 **-L-Lo siento Momo-chan, lo siento mucho, n-no volverá a pasar, te lo juro-** , dijo Izuku con un tono algo quebrado y sollozando un poco ante la culpa de ser el causante de la tristeza de la chica que más amaba en todo el mundo.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos más desahogando sus sentimientos en su cálido y sentimental tacto, hasta que Momo apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Izuku para levantarse con la mirada puesta en él.

 **-Déjame verlas-** , le pidió la pelinegra a su novio que estaba por negarse, pero al mirar esa mirada llena de preocupación y tristeza no le quedo de otra que aceptar la petición.

De esa forma Momo le quitó el suéter de cuello de tortuga a Izuku para revelar su torso desnudo y sus brazos llenos de cicatrices. La mayoría de los del brazo derecho fueron a causa de su batalla contra muscular, mientras que las recientes en el brazo izquierdo fueron a causa de ese villano.

Ocupaban desde el hombro hasta la mano, era como si ahora fuera simétrico con las cicatrices en ambos brazos.

Momo con pesar le acariciaba suavemente como si las estuviera analizando y se decía así misma que no estuvo allí para él cuando este la necesitaba, en verdad la necesitaba y ella no estuvo allí, se sentía culpable, era como si esas cicatrices fueran recordatorios de su incompetencia.

Izuku detectó la culpa en la mirada de su novia. **-Por favor no las odies-** , dijo Izuku captando la atención de Momo. **–Son recuerdos valiosos para mí a pesar de que te hacen llorar, para mi simbolizan que logré salvar una vida, que logré vencer para volverme el héroe de alguien, para mi simbolizan que estoy cumpliendo con mi tarea como símbolo de la paz-** , explicaba el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que hacía que Momo viera con más atención sus cicatrices.

 **-Stephany me visitaba al hospital seguido para agradecerme y decirme que se volverá una heroína para salvar a las personas, me recuerda un poco a Kota-kun-** , continuaba Izuku sonriendo divertido recordando algunos acontecimientos que pasaron con el primer niño que lo consideró su héroe. **–A lo que quiero llegar es que para mí simbolizan que hago bien mi deber de salvar a las personas, no te culpes por nada pues es solo mi culpa lo que me sucedió y el que no te haya llamado, pero por favor no veas mis cicatrices como heridas, sino como logros-** , pidió él con una mirada suave y gentil mirando con esos orbes verdes a Momo, quien solo se podía sentir conmovida por esas palabras.

No dijo palabra alguna y tomó de las mejillas a Izuku para plantarle un cálido y cariñoso beso en los labios que segundos después fue correspondido por el peliverde que también le tomó de las mejillas a ella.

Un beso bien cargado de sentimientos, lleno de distintas sensaciones que se comunicaron mutuamente para resolver lo que con palabras tardarían más tiempo.

Se separaron a los pocos minutos para luego mirarse mutuamente con mucho amor en sus miradas.

Se amaban y eso en ningún momento cambió ni cambiará, solo la preocupación y culpa de ambos los hacían castigarse a sí mismos cuando solo necesitaban darse esa demostración de afecto que por dos semanas no pudieron trasmitirse.

Momo solo volvió a acostarse sobre el torso de Izuku mientras que este la rodeaba con sus desnudos y cálidos brazos.

 **-Sabes, tus padres me fueron a visitar varias veces al hospital y me reprendieron cuando les dije que no te contaría del incidente, parece que querían que fueras la primera en enterarse-** , dijo Izuku divertido mientras recordaba lo nervioso que se puso al ser regañado a su edad.

 **-Recuérdame en agradecerles por eso-** , contestó Momo con una pequeña sonrisa alegre.

- **Y supongo que ya te haces una idea de cómo reaccionó mi mama cuando me vio-** , dijo él comenzando a acariciar lentamente la espalda de su amada.

 **-Es normal que una madre reaccione así cuando se entera de que todo eso le sucedió a su hijo-** , dijo Momo con calma y acomodándose su cabeza en el cálido pecho de Izuku.

 **-Ahora que me fijo, ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?-** , preguntó él intrigado mientras buscaba con la mirada el equipaje de Momo pero solo observó su saco y bufanda sobre el sofá.

 **-Me lo van a mandar en unas horas, es que estaba apresurada para verte y tuve que-** , respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa algo apenada mientras que se ponía de pie junto con Izuku.

 **-Yo también estaba ansioso por verte, por eso es que pedí que terminaran de tratarme lo antes posible para estar listo para verte hoy-** , dijo Izuku con una amable y feliz sonrisa mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos para juntar sus frentes.

 **-Espero que no pierdan mi equipaje, allí adentro está el Sr-Hugs y él fue el único recuerdo que me pude llevar de ti-** , dijo Momo con un sonrisa cariñosa y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-No pensé que lo fueras a cuidar tanto desde nuestra primera cita-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa feliz mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a su novia.

 **-Por supuesto que lo cuidaría, es el primer regalo que recibo de ti además de que también se parecen mucho-** , respondió la hermosa chica divertida para luego soltar unas pequeñas risas melodiosas que embobaron un poco al símbolo de la paz.

 **-¿Entonces ya estamos bien?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Momo con una sonrisa inocente, causando que Momo se lo piense durante unos segundos que fueron una pequeña agonía para el peliverde.

Luego Momo le sonríe con cariño para acariciarle una mejilla a su novio para frotar su pulgar sobre sus pecas.

 **-Estamos bien, solo recuerda que de aquí en adelante me contarás todo lo que te pasa así como yo te contaré todo, ¿está bien?-** , dijo Momo con gentileza y amabilidad, provocando una inmensa felicidad en el peliverde.

 **-De acuerdo, tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Momo-chan-** , respondió Izuku con una expresión lleno de felicidad para luego darle un cálido beso en la mejilla a su amada, la cual se llevó una mano a la mejilla con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. **-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora que estas de vuelta?-** , preguntó el chico alejándose unos pasos de Momo.

Momo sonrió con picardía y con una mirada coqueta que erizó la piel del peliverde que conocía muy bien esa expresión.

La pelinegra se acercó al oído de Izuku mientras que con un dedo índice dibujaba círculos en su bien formado torso. **-Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, Izuku-kun-** , respondió la pelinegra con un tono seductor para luego comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras modelando sus precioso cuerpo y provocativas curvas que resaltaban por su pantalón.

Izuku se quedó solo en el primer piso y antes de subir con su amada Momo, recogió las sillas y el suéter que antes llevaba puesto.

 _Lo levanto del suelo y me quedo observándolo por un tiempo con una cálida y cariñosa sonrisa. Aun puedo recordar bien el cumpleaños en el cual recibí este suéter por parte de Momo y también lo que decía la nota con la cual venia, esta decía:_

" _Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños Izuku-kun, mi regalo no es el suéter en sí, sino lo que simbolizará para nosotros. Este suéter lo tejí yo misma durante una semana de prueba y error, por lo cual cuando lo lleves puestos llevarás una parte de mí, llevarás contigo el esfuerzo que puse y la satisfacción que sentí al terminarlo para ti. Yo por mi parte siempre llevo puesto el coraje que me das cuando estamos juntos y también llevo la amabilidad que me has enseñado tantas veces, por lo cual yo también llevo una parte de ti conmigo. Estemos siempre el uno para el otro Izuku-kun, te amo"._

 **-¿Cómo es que puedo tener tanta suerte?-** , se preguntó Izuku con una alegre sonrisa para después dejar el suéter con cariño sobre el sofá junto al saco gris de Momo.

 **-Estoy lista-** , se escuchaba la voz coqueta de la pelinegra desde su dormitorio en el segundo piso, lo cual captó la absoluta atención del peliverde que sonrió lleno de felicidad al tener a su amada de nuevo a su lado.

 **-¡Te amo, Momo-chan!-** , exclamó Izuku con fuerza y con las mejillas coloradas para después correr por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde una vez entró a su habitación cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Puede que llegará a obtener más cicatrices en el futuro gracias a su oficio como símbolo de la paz, tanto físicas como psicológicas.

Pero no importa cuán grande o profunda sea esa cicatriz, siempre tendría a Momo a su lado para cicatrizar la herida con su cariño y gentileza.

Por eso él se aseguraría de ser el escudo de ella que reciba todo el daño que les lance el mundo, de esa manera cada cicatriz en su piel serian recordatorios de que logró proteger a la mujer que ama.

Cada cicatriz seria un recordatorio de que es un héroe, un héroe que juró proteger siempre a la sociedad de la maldad, pero estaba más que satisfecho con ser el héroe de su querida Momo, un héroe que se deje la piel por su amada que en toda su perfección lo aceptaba como él es y aun así lo amaba, con todo y sus cicatrices.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo amigos. La verdad este One Shot ocurre un año antes de "Regalo de Aniversario", pues aquí ellos tienen cuatro años como pareja, voy a subir varios One-Shots que transcurren en este mismo universo, y son identificables cuando se menciona al peluche del conejo verde llamado Sr-Hugs. Estarán desordenados apropósito y transcurrirán en distintos tiempos cada uno, pero si aparece el Sr-Hugs entonces todos forman parte de la misma cronología de tiempo.

De todas formas espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia Izumo. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces comenten que les pareció en los Reviews. ¡Espero comentarios de mis colegas seguidores del IZUMO!.

Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
